


Into each life some rain must fall

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, rainy weather
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Außerdem, und das war wohl das wichtigste, passierten an Regentagen gerne mal kleine Wunder. Vielleicht nicht jedem, aber Teruki.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5153426">English version</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into each life some rain must fall

Es gab viele Leute, die den Regen nicht mochten. Angeblich sei graues Regenwetter deprimierend, kalt und ungemütlich. Irgendwie hatte Teruki das nie so ganz nachvollziehen können. Er mochte Regen. Klar, wenn man gerade unterwegs war zum Einkaufen und man von einem Schauer überrascht wurde, dann war das schon ärgerlich, aber deswegen musste man doch nicht allgemein den Regen verteufeln. Man fing ja auch nicht an, eine Person zu hassen, nur weil sie einem vielleicht ab und zu mal auf die Nerven ging. Aber dennoch schienen viele Menschen der Ansicht zu sein, dass Regen ‚doof‘ war. Regen war nass, oft kalt, dunkle Wolken verdeckten den Himmel und manchmal wurde er von einem Gewitter begleitet. Trotzdem, was genau war so schlimm daran? Der Brünette fand Regen eigentlich sehr angenehm. Im Sommer sorgte er für eine kleine Abkühlung, wenn es mal wieder unerträglich heiß war und im Herbst oder zur Regenzeit konnte man es sich drinnen gemütlich machen, mit einer heißen Tasse Tee im Fenster sitzen und die Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe beobachten. Oder das Fenster öffnen und dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen und Gluckern des Wassers lauschen, wenn es über die Dächer, durch die Regenrinnen und die Straßen entlang floss. Er machte auch gerne mal einen Spaziergang, wenn es regnete. Dann waren meist nicht so viele Leute in den Straßen unterwegs. Man konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen, wurde mit einem Schirm nicht nass und es herrschte seiner Meinung nach eine entspannte Stimmung.

Außerdem, und das war wohl das wichtigste, passierten an Regentagen gerne mal kleine Wunder. Vielleicht nicht jedem, aber Teruki. Deswegen mochte er diese Tage besonders, weil er gespannt war, was für kleine Überraschungen sie wieder für ihn bereithalten würden. Vor etwa einem Jahr hatte der Brünette zum Beispiel bei einem spontanen Platzregen Schutz unter der Überdachung eines eher unscheinbaren Hauses gesucht. So war ihm das niedliche, kleine Café dort aufgefallen, das er vorher ehrlich gesagt nie gesehen hatte, obwohl er die Straße öfter entlang lief. Er war hinein gegangen und hatte bei Kaffee und einem Stückchen Kuchen das Ende des Regens abgewartet. Die etwas ältere Besitzerin hatte sich irgendwann zu ihm gesetzt und sie hatten ein sehr angenehmes Gespräch geführt. Seit diesem Tag fand Teru sich, wenn möglich, fast einmal die Woche in dem Café ein, weil es dort so gemütlich und vor allem ruhig war. Besonders an Regentagen, wenn er auf dem Heimweg war, legte er dort gerne wieder einen Stopp ein – aber nicht mehr einfach nur, weil er Schutz vor dem Regen suchte.

An einem anderen Tag, vor etwa neun Monaten, war der junge Mann dann auch mal wieder unterwegs gewesen, als es angefangen hatte zu schütten. Zum Glück hatte er einen Schirm dabei gehabt und konnte seinen Heimweg fortsetzen. Weil es aber ziemlich stark am Regnen war, nahm er eine andere Strecke durch ein paar Seitenstraßen, weil die Autos an der Hauptstraße einem nur das Wasser entgegen schleuderten und dann brauchte man seinen Schirm im Grund auch nicht mehr. In einer dieser Straßen hatte er dann durch Zufall einen kleinen Karton gesehen, aus dem durch das Rauschen des Regens gedämpfte Geräusche zu hören gewesen waren. Seiner Neugier folgend, hatte der Brünette sich hinunter gebeugt und den Karton geöffnet, um daraufhin von zwei großen, hellgrünen Augen angeblickt zu werden. Da hatte tatsächlich jemand ein kleines Kätzchen einfach in den Karton getan und hier ausgesetzt. Zum Glück hatte die recht dicke Pappe den Regen größtenteils abgehalten und Teruki hatte das nur etwas nasse Tierchen aus dem Karton gehoben, in den Ausschnitt seiner Jacke verfrachtet und mit nach Hause genommen. Eben jenes Kätzchen war nun ein fast ausgewachsener Kater, der zufrieden schnurrend auf seiner Couch lag und ein Nickerchen hielt.

Das aber eigentlich schönste, was dem Brünetten bisher an einem solchen Regentag geschehen war, war der Fund eines anderen Lebewesens. Einer Person, genau genommen. Wobei eigentlich diese Person vielmehr ihn gefunden hatte, als umgekehrt. Das war nämlich an einem Tag vor etwa zwei Monaten gewesen, als Teruki von der Arbeit auf dem Heimweg gewesen war und sein Schirm bei einer Windböe umgeschlagen und kaputt gegangen war, weswegen er sich mal wieder in einen Hauseingang hatte retten müssen. Eigentlich besaß er auch einen stabileren Schirm, aber eben an diesem Tag hatte er nur den billigen kleinen aus dem Convini dabei gehabt, der nicht sonderlich viel aushielt. Da er es aber nicht so eilig hatte nach Hause zu kommen, wollte der Brünette einfach das Ende des Schauers abwarten und stand in diesem Hauseingang, beobachtete die vorbei eilenden Menschen, die mit eingezogenen Köpfen und hochgeschlagenen Mantelkrägen die verregneten Straßen entlang hechteten. Wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen ihm bewusst wurde, dass die meisten Leute Regen nicht ausstehen konnten. Irgendwann, nach einer halben Stunde etwa, stoppte dann unerwartet ein Schirm vor ihm und eine fast vorsichtige Stimme sprach ihn an. An diesen Moment erinnerte Teruki sich selbst jetzt noch klar und deutlich. Er wusste noch genau, wie er mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den dunkelblauen Schirm geschaut hatte, von dem die Wassertropfen hinunter liefen und auf den Boden tropften, als er etwas geneigt wurde. Und dann war die Welt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stehen geblieben, als diese großen, dunklen Augen den Blickkontakt zu seinen aufgenommen hatten. Ein wohliges Kribbeln hatte sich in seinen etwas durchgefrorenen Körper geschlichen, das Herz des jungen Mannes hatte angefangen ein wenig höher zu schlagen und schon bevor die vollen Lippen des niedlichen blonden jungen Mannes vor ihm sich erneut geöffnet hatten, war er von diesem bereits hin und weg. Die süße, fast schüchterne Stimme des anderen, als dieser kurz darauf nach dem Weg zu einem kleinen Restaurant in der Gegend fragte, bestärkte diesen ersten Eindruck nur noch. Teruki hatte bereitwillig den Weg erklärt und erst wollte der Kleinere einfach weiter gehen, hatte sich dann aber doch noch mal umgewandt und gefragt, wo er denn hin müsse. Was danach folgte, ließ den Brünetten selbst jetzt wieder sanft lächeln und irgendwie konnte er diese Begegnung fast nur als Schicksal bezeichnen. Der Blondschopf hatte einen Freund, der in dem Restaurant arbeitete und hatte diesem nur etwas vorbeibringen wollen. Anstatt das zu tun, bot er dann jedoch an, den schlanken Brünetten die paar Straßen nach Hause zu begleiten. So musste Teru nicht ewig im Hauseingang stehen und kam trocken nach Hause. Er hatte sogar die Handynummer des anderen jungen Mannes erfragt und somit hatten ihre Wege sich dann vorerst wieder getrennt.

Ebenso wie der Kater, war jedoch auch dieser junge Mann, Hiroki, nach ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht einfach wieder aus Terukis Leben verschwunden und sogar fester Bestandteil davon geworden. Nur wenige Tage nach ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte der Brünette sich ein Herz gefasst und den Jüngeren einfach angerufen. Resultat dieses beinahe dreistündigen Telefonates war, dass sie sich noch am selben Abend zum Abendessen verabredet hatte und das wiederholten sie dann mindestens zweimal wöchentlich, lernten sich bei langen Gesprächen über Gott und die Welt besser kennen und mit jedem weiteren Treffen wurde Teru bewusster, dass er sich wohl vom ersten Moment an bereits Hals über Kopf in den Blonden verliebt hatte und diese Gefühle wurden von Mal zu Mal stärker. Zunächst dachte er dann, dass er es sich nur einbildete gewisse Signale von Hiro wahrzunehmen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass es diesem ebenso erging wie ihm. Ziemlich schnell stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass das nicht nur bloße Einbildung war, als der andere ihn beim Verabschieden nach einer ihrer Verabredungen kurzerhand geküsst und danach schüchtern angestrahlt hatte, bevor er eine ziemlich gestammelte Liebeserklärung über seine volle Lippen gebracht hatte. Seit eben diesem Tag waren ihre Verabredungen noch häufiger geworden und oftmals fanden diese nun bei Teruki Zuhause statt, wo sie gemeinsam kochten, mit dem kleinen Kater spielten oder einfach nur küssend und kuschelnd auf der Couch lagen und nebenbei einen Film laufen hatten.

Unterm Strich konnte man also wirklich nicht behaupten, dass Regentage etwas schlimmes waren und Teruki empfand diese sogar als regelrechten Segen und freute sich jedes Mal wieder darüber, wenn er das leise Prasseln an der Fensterscheibe vernahm. Hiro hatte ihn schon gefragt, warum er bei Regen immer etwas mehr zu strahlen schien als sonst, aber meistens kam von dem Brünetten nur ein nichtssagendes, in sich gekehrtes Brummen und er zog seinen Liebsten einfach nur in seine Arme, um sich im Stillen bei dem ach so schrecklichen Wetter dafür zu bedanken, was es ihm so alles geschenkt hatte.


End file.
